Rookie for President
Rookie,Cadence,Gary and Mr Cow2 are all running for vice presidant of the EPF.But it`s all up to PH to decide who wins. Starts at EPF.Aunt Artic is talking. *Aunt Artic:Well agents,it`s that time of the year again! *Mr Cow2:Spring Break?AWESOME!(Runs torwards the door.He falls to the ground because the door is obviously locked) *Artic:Must you do that every week?It`s time to vote for the new vice presidant of the agency.Any voulounteirs? *Cadence:I`m in.I had a few changes around here.(In Cadences thought bubble,We see Cadence with an elephant.)Ha Ha!Elephant!Ha! *Rookie:I can join in.I have a few ideas for us to improve on. *Mr Cow2:Me Too! *Artic:Okay,then we- (Gary enters) *Gary:Sorry i`m late,Artic.What i miss? *Artic:We were just deciding who should run fo- *Gary:I can run!Pretty fast too!(Runs fastly around the room) *Artic:No,I mean that were running for Vice Presidant. *Gary:Oh,i can do that to! *Artic:Okay,so the cantidates are Rookie,Mr Cow2,Cadence and Gary! *Rookie:PH,you want in? *PH:No thanks Rookie.It`s a bit to much pressure.I`m not good with presure.Especialy after my last job..(fades and we see PH in a coffee shop uniform behind a desk)So thats a decaf latte *Customer:I said iced espreso. *PH:De-caf ice expresso. *Customer:Non-De Caf! *PH:Non-De-caf iced expresso,no cream. *Customer:With Cream!I said with- *PH:DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!!!??? Fades back to Rookie and PH *Rookie:Well,your loss. (Cut to Rookie,Cadence,Gary and Mr Cow2 at a stage with some agents) *Artic:We will now give out speechs.Mr Cow2,start! *Mr Cow2:When i am elected,i shall install a guacamolie bar in the cafeteria and all Rookie must Die tattos wil be mandatory! (Everyone looks at him weirdly) *Mr Cow2(Holding a shoe):TOP OF THE WORLD MA!!!LIVING LA VITA LOCA!!!Mrs,Aunt Artic,tear down this wall! *Artic(inturupting):Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyy.Cadence? *Cadence:What`s up Party Penguins?I`m gonna blast up 10 minutes of pop,every day!We`ll also wear uniforms!By the most hit fashin designers! Every One Cheers *Artic:Verry Nice Cadence!Rookie? *Rookie:I don`t have anything like guacamolie or music.But i will- promise you if that i`m elected,i can make this the best dang agency ever. Everyone Chatters. *Random Agent(voice heard):I don`t know.It`s not really guacamolie or music. *Artic(yawns):Geting late.Gary?Make this quick,i`m tired. *Gary:I will promise- Everyone falls asleep *Gary:Yeah!Real Mature! Transition to PH`s house.Cadence knocks the door.PH walks out. *Cadence:PH,i would like to talk to you about your concern for...(looks at her flipper.In bad handrighting,it reads "PH=Puffles") Puffles.Did you know there an endangerd species!? *PH:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cadence:If you vote for me,i will garuntee that all Puffles will be un-harmed! *PH:Oh,Please,Please,Please!!! *Cadence pokes a badge on PH. *PH:Ow,it went inside me! *Cadence:And,so we understand eachother...(Gives PH some money) *PH:Uh,Cadence?You accedently left some money in my hand. *Cadence:Keep it! *PH:Why? *Cadence:I think you know why. *PH:No,i don`t.Why are you winking at me?Do you like me? *Cadence:I paying you to vote for me! *PH:Oh,I get it now!(Closes door.Mr Cow2 knocks on it.)Yes? *Mr Cow2:Hello PH.Wait your voting for Cadence? *PH:She bribed me. *Mr Cow2;You can`t do that!I love her but theres times that i have to be against her!Theres three reasons you have to vote against her! #She`s a female! #She`s not a boy! #And most importantly,SHE`S A GIRL!!! Well,I have a lot of surprises for you in store. *PH:Creiky! *Mr Cow2:But I will only show it to you if i get elected!Or else,i`ll show everyone those embarising sleepover pictures from last night!!! *PH:Oh my gosh!He's umm.... what that thing called? *Mr Cow2:Blackmailing? *PH:Thanks.Okay,i`ll vote for you! Mr Cow2 put a badge on PH. *PH:Ow! *Mr Cow2:Sorry. *PH:Just leave me alone.I have to rest!(Closes Door.Gary knocks it) *Gary:Recent studies show that the smartest elections are most likely to- *PH:(Closes Door.She opens it again and grabs the badege.She closes it again.)Ow!(Rookies knocks on it.)WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!??? *Rookie:I just happend to be in the neighborhood and-Hey,why are you whereing Cadence,Mr Cow2 and Gary pins? *PH:I-I DON`T KNOW!!! *Rookie:PH,your my best freind!You have to vote for me! *PH:YEAH,BUT WITH THE NERDY THINGS AND THE BRIBERY AND THE EMBARRISING SLEEP OVER PICTURES AND-AND-STOP THE WORLD,I WANNA GET OFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Slams door shut.Opens door)GIMMIE THAT PIN!!!(swipes pin.Closes door.)Oh,what else is new!?!? *Rookie:Oh,well.I`m still good anyway! *Mr Cow2:You forgot your cookies *PH:SHUT UP!!!!!! *Mr Cow2:They're chocolate chip. *PH:Gimme those! (Snatches Cookies) NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!! ANDD GET AWAY FTOM MY DOOR!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!1 *Mr Cow2:You might want to skip the lollipops Rookie. Cut to Rookie at his igloo *Rookie(clearly panicing):What do I do?I have absolutely no idea how a campign trail works! *Hone783:Maybe I can help.I know polotic like the back of my flipper!(looks at flipper)Hey,thats new! *Rookie:Well, what are we waiting for?Let's start! Cut to Rookie on somebody's garden. *Hone783:Well Rookie....let's start with the hard part.You have to convince enough penguins that you would be the best candidate to vote for on election day.We don't have much money to spend so we could conduct a crassroots campign. *Rookie:What's that? *Hone783:A grassroots campign is when we dig hard to find the roots of what voters care about and then try to leave something of ourselfs behind for them to ponder. Rookie looks around at the garden he is standing on and starts diggng in it. Then he sits down and stink fumes comes from him and flies start to surround him Hone783's flippers cover the screen. *Hone783:JUMPIN' JEHOSAPHAT!!! NO, ROOKIE, NO!!! THAT'S EXACTLY NOT WHAT I MEANT!CUT TO COMMERCIAL!!!CUT TO COMMERCIAL!!! After the Commercial break we see Rookie and Hone783 but this time they're on a sidewalk. *Hone783:Wow, Rookie.PH sure was furious about her garden.NEVER do that again.A grassroots campign is the kind of campign in which you try to communicate directly with your voters by going door-to-door.It's not...uh...that thing you did.So, let's try something else.We'll just try convincing voters by going door-to-door.(they stop at a house) let's try this one.You try ringing the doorbell Rookie rings the doorbell. Chatty Penguin opens the door. *Hone783:Hey look! It's your pal Chatty Penguin!I'm sure he has lots of important things to say as usual.Let's find out what... *Rookie:Great.Just great. *Chatty Penguin:Hi.Running for president?Great!Did you realize that most presidents have?Cats.Did you know that Abraham Lincoln was the first president of the USA to own a cat in the White House?His name was Tabby.But more importantly, the nineteenth president, Rutherford Hayes, owned the very first Siamese cat, named Siam, ever to live in the USA.Theodore Roosevelt owned two cats named Slippers and Tom Quartz.And Calvin Coolidge owned four cats named Smokey, Blackie, Timmy, and Tiger, which might sound like a lot of cats, but he also kept twelve dogs, two raccoons, and a Pygmy hippo, so go figure.Woodrow Wilson had a cat named Puffins.John F. Kennedy owned a cat named Tom Kitten.Gerald Ford owned a cat named Shan.And Jimmy Carter's daughter, Amy (Possibly after Cadence's), owned a cat (another Siamese!) name Misty Malarky Ying Yang, which is very hard to say 10 times fast, but I can try...Misty Malarky Ying Yang, Misty Malarky Ying Yang, Misty... *Announcer:50 minutes later... *Chatty Penguin:Ronald Reagan had two cats named Cleo and Sara. Bill Clinton had a cat named Socks.And George W. Bush had a cat named India. (Gasps for air) So,anyway,why are you at my doorstep? *Rookie:I wanted to say if you wanted to vote for me? *Chatty Penguin:Sure,i can.But Cadence,Gary and Mr Cow2 are a little ahead of you cause i heard people saying that they sound more interesting.But i can vote for you still!Bye Bye!(closes Door) *Rookie:I`m not doing this Hone783! *Hone783:Okay,i`ve got another idea! Transition to a blimp.It reads "Vote for Rookie!" in big exciting letters and colours.Zooming in,we see Hoe783 and Rookie. *Rookie:What are we doing again? *Hone783:Were going to tell the people what we`ll do if your voted!Good thing we got Dot with us! *Dot:What am i doing again? *Hon783(holds up a hose connected to a tank that reads "helium"):Nothing serious.Were just gonna inflate your clothes with helium so you sorta act like a blimp.You just tell everyone to vote for him. *Dot:Alright,then.Let`s do this thing! Hone783 threads the tube down her shirt.Rookie twists the knob and her clothes turn into a big blimp like suit.She opens the door and floats gentley across the sky.She puts a megaphone up to her mouth. *Dot(into megaphone):Attention Penguins of Club Penguin!Vote Rookie for Vice Presidant of the EPF!Think of the children!We can make a better place!(sadly)Everytime you don`t vote for Rookie,a puffle dies!THINK OF THE PUFFLE!!! A Bird flys by and nearly poke Dot. *Dot:Hey!Get away you stupid bird!I`m supposed to be a blimp! The Bird uses his beak and Pops Dot`s clothes.Embaresed,she covers her naked body and falls to the ground safely landing on Chatty Penguin *Chatty Penguin:Hey Dot!Where you flying?I wish i could fly!Did you know some superheros can`t fly?For instine:Spiderman,Thor,Batman,Deadpool,The Hulk and Aquaman can`t fly but there still the most... *Dot:Get a life chatty. Cuts back to Rookie and Hone783 in the blimp. *Hone783:Dang!Didn`t work! *Rookie:Stupid Helium!You overpriced gas!(throws the tank out the window) *Hone783:Do you think we should of threw it down? *Rookie:Eh. Someones just gonna have a squeaky voice for a while.(the tank lands near a blue puffle.He fiddles with the hose and is turned into a balloon.where he floats to the sky) Transition to Rookie,Hone783 and Dot (still naked) at Rookies house. *Rookie:I`m finished!All i can do now is hang up the towl! *Dot:Don`t say that Rookie!Your still our freinds!(gives him a small hug)Now,could i get some clothes? *Hone783(hands Dot her clothes):Now what should we do next? *Dot:If i could make a suggestion?Why not show some razzle dazzle,kick out the jams,party hard,Rock Out!(plays an electric guitar and does the splits) *Rookie:Razzle Dazzle,Huh? *Mr Cow2:Fat chance Rookie!I promised everybody a rollercoaster if they voted for me! *Rookie:HOLY PUFFLE A ROLLERCOASTER?!?!?! *Mr Cow2(smug):Yep.(making the shape of a circle.A dotted line in the shape of a circle appears as he does this)With a biiiiiiiiiiiig loop!(Notices circle)Hey!Get off the screen (shoves circle offscreen) *Dot:Whoa!!!You got my vote! Hone783 looks at her with a straight face. *Dot:C`mon!It`s a roller coaster!With a loop!!! Transition to outside of the EPF.Mr Cow2 is swoning with Cadence. *Mr Cow2:Don`t worry Cadence!Even if you don`t win...You can still be MY first lady! *Cadence:Pfffffft.Yeah.And i`m Chuck Norris.(shoves him aside) *Gary:So where`s Rookie? *Mr Cow2:Probaly to much of a scardy puffle to show up. We then hear a heroic tune.A blimp lands.Rookie steps out dressed in rap gear.He then sings Rookie`s Presidental Rap.Everyone cheers. *Gary:He won us over a rap? *Mr Cow2:I don`t belieave it! *Cadence(Raping):One!!!She`s got a fat belly!Two!!!She`s really-(Gary and Mr Cow2 look at her annoyed)What?It`s catchy! Transition to inside the EPF. *Aunt Artic:And the winners,or should i say winners,are Rookie,Cadence and Mr Cow2!It`s a tie! Everyone Cheers *Gary:You know what?I don`t care anymore!So go- *Artic:Gary,this is a kids show!Hold on,someone didn`t vote! *PH:Thank goodness no ones looking at me! Everyone looks at her *PH:I couldn`t decide okay!?It was too much presure! *Artic:PH,you have to vote!It`s your duty! PH stands up and steps into the room.She starts to get dizzy. *PH:(sigh)the pressure! *Mr Cow2(opens door):I`m just saying,rollercoaster!(closes door) PH`s heart can be heard pumping.She screams and runs out. *PH:MR COW2 BLACKMIALED ME!!!CADENCE GAVE ME A DOLLAR!!!ROKIE TOLD ME I WAS HIS BEST FREIND!!! Aunt Artic looks at Mr Cow2,Rookie and Cadence with an angry face.They all whistle and pretend to do nothing. *Aunt Artic:It seems that SOME of our winners are guiltt of blackmail,bribery and MURDER!!! Everyone Gasps.Mr Cow2 tries not to laugh *Aunt Artic:Sorry,not that.I meant begging. *Rookie:I WASN`T BEGGING!!! *Aunt Artic:Deal with it!ANyway,Mr Cow2,Rookie and Cadence are disculified! *Mr Cow2 and Cadence:Awwwwwwwwwwwwww... *Dot:So no roller coaster? *Rookie:You did the right thing PH. *PH(sad):Oooh,Rookie!!!(Hugs him tightly) *Rookie:(sigh)I love you. *Cadence:And me to right? *Rookie:yep.But more as of a friend. *Aunt Artic:So i guess,the winner by deaufalt is Gary! *Gary:Thank you!Thank you!Now...(tomato is thrown at him) *Mr Cow2:That was all me! The End Category:Cadence Category:Gary Category:Rookie Category:Mr Cow2 Category:PH Category:Season 4